


一杯咖啡【Barrison】【平行宇宙普通人AU】

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 也许每一个平行宇宙的巴里艾伦，都会被哈里森威尔斯深深地吸引；也许每一个平行宇宙的哈里森威尔斯，都对巴里艾伦来说十分重要。





	1. Chapter 1

一杯咖啡【Barrison】【平行宇宙普通人AU】

平行宇宙普通人AU（巴里 艾伦视角） 

  


**简介：**

**也许每一个平行宇宙的巴里艾伦，都会被哈里森威尔斯深深地吸引；也许每一个平行宇宙的哈里森威尔斯，都对巴里艾伦来说十分重要。**

**  
**

**此文送给[@Asherah](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=502367301) ，千言万语化作无言。感谢你的存在，你的存在就是给我最好的礼物。**

**  
**

**一杯咖啡**

**  
**

       我曾怀疑这世上真的存在运气这种东西，因为大多数时候我不太相信所谓的奇迹和运气，对我来说，那些东西太过遥远，作为一个11岁就丧失双亲生活在寄养家庭的人，我不敢奢求幸运也许是明智的，毕竟没有期待就不会失望。

      此时此刻，我拖着我半旧的旅行箱，穿着我最体面的衣服在这站前街的咖啡馆外面徘徊了十分钟了。如果不是打扮的衣冠楚楚，想必会引起店员的怀疑吧，毕竟我一直窥探着窗户，试图把今天上帝恩赐的运气看个清楚，确保真实。  
       我居然遇见了他，在一家不起眼的小咖啡馆里，我看了一下手表，我的列车还有一小时就发车了，时不我待，即便紧张的双腿发软，我还是推开了咖啡馆的门。门上的迎客铃发出清脆的声音，屋里面满是咖啡香甜的气息，轻柔的爵士乐似有若无，我看向他所在的角落，他正在专注的看着一本书，我的进入丝毫没有引起他的注意。  
       我伸手抚平了衣服，用手摸了一下头发，确保自己衣着得体。突然又觉得胸口发闷，不得不做了几个深呼吸才平复了一些缺氧的感觉。我在吧台点了一杯咖啡，随即向那个角落走过去，我的脚步很轻，我担心自己突然的出现会打扰他，让他不悦。  
     “抱歉，打扰了。请问，你是威尔斯博士吗？”我用我最谦卑礼貌的声音轻轻问到。角落的卡座里，安静读书的他突然抬起头来。  
       我发誓那一刻我的心突然不跳了。他离我这么近，这么私密，他甚至没穿正装，一件烟灰色的呢子外套里面穿了件宝蓝色带黑边的圆领线衣，我没想到他的眼睛比照片上还要蓝很多，是浅浅的冰蓝色，他正用有些好奇的目光打量我。  
     “是，我是哈里森 威尔斯。请问你是？”  
        我伸出一只手，挂上我最阳光的微笑，礼貌的说，“真的是您，威尔斯博士，我们见过面，我是西蒙工业的巴里 艾伦，你上个月去西蒙工业参观，我做过讲解。”  
他的表情有一瞬间的惊讶，随即露出礼貌的微笑，轻轻的握了我的手一下。  
     “哦，艾伦先生，是的我有印象。”  
       我仍保持着礼貌的微笑，努力地抑制混乱的心跳带来的微微颤抖，指了指他对面的座位， “您介意吗？”  
     “不，请坐。”他摘下眼镜，笑着对我说。  
      我一边坐下，放下的旅行箱，一边问， “您也是在这里候车吗？”  
   “哦，不，我刚刚从哥谭回来，我的司机在路上出了点小问题，要晚一会才来接我，所以在这里等一会。”  
       我第一次有机会跟他面对面的说话，而且是工作以外的话题。他的声音比演讲时候低沉一些，带着熟悉的一贯温和而含蓄的微笑，我觉得他的笑有种魔力，我十年前第一次听他演讲的时候，就被这笑容深深地吸引了。好像一个黑暗里突然点燃的火把，吸引着我跟着他的光和热去追寻，他为我照亮了黑暗中蜿蜒坎坷的小路，让我躲过了摸黑碰壁的厄运。我因为他的指引走上了科研道路，虽然微末却也算有所仰仗。  
    “你要出门吗？艾伦先生？”他啜饮了一口咖啡问到。  
    “您可以叫我巴里，威尔斯博士。是的，我要去海滨城考察一个项目，我来的太早了，我的车还要一小时才开呢。我打算来打发一下时间，没想到遇见了您。”  
        适应生端来了我的咖啡，飘着谈谈的热气，香浓的气味放松了我的神经。我没有那么紧张了。  
        我看了一下他手边的书，那是一本黑色封皮的《行为研究纲要:方法与数据分析》。我隐约记得这是罗森塔尔最著名的作品，但我没有读过，我没想到他会对心理学感兴趣。  
     “我听说西蒙工业在人工智能开发与无人机领域有新的突破，巴里，不知道你这次的考察是不是和这个相关？我记得你是在那个项目组工作是吧？”  
       他的话把我的注意力从那本书上拉回来。我有些意外他还记得我的专攻项目，当然了，也许单纯是因为他有卓越的记忆，而不是我给他留下了什么印象。  
     “您的记性真好，威尔斯博士，我确实是在那个项目组工作，也许您还记得上次你去参观时候，我为你讲解的新一代无人侦察机，就是代号极速者那个试验机型，我记得您颇为赞赏。”  
     “没错，巴里，你可以叫我哈里森。说实在的我看完之后确实非常赞叹，不得不说西蒙博士这几年在这个领域取得的成就令人瞩目，当然了有人对他的研究有质疑的声音，我听说他因为窃取专利产权染上好几个官司？”他抬了一下眉毛，有些好奇的问我。  
       我有些失望，这和我期待中的谈话完全不同，我宁可和他讨论那本我所知不多的《行为研究纲要》，而不是八卦我老板的专利案件。当我第一次有机会和他坐在一起谈话，却仍然离不开科研项目，好像这是我跟他在这世界上唯一仅有的联系。我当然清楚他的S.T.A.R.Lab想要收购西蒙工业，他已经明里暗里去考察了许久，对我们最有前景和最赚钱的项目了若指掌，只不过西蒙工业在业内的名声不好，老板常年官司缠身，我想这一定让他有些犹豫。但是泄露公司机密给竞争对手显然是不明智的，哪怕他是哈里森威尔斯。  
       我试着转移话题，“威尔斯博士，我们都知道西蒙工业在法务问题上处理有些不得当，不过那些诉讼大部分是前雇员因为专利报酬不满导致的。依我看不值一提。”我轻描淡写的一代而过，随即迅速转换话题，“我听说S.T.A.R.Lab打算深入量子瞬移领域，是真的吗？”  
       话一出口，我就觉得蹩脚透了，感觉自己像个伪装偶遇的记者，在挖掘着别人的商业秘密。  
      “喔，不得不说你的消息很灵通，艾伦先生，实际上我的研究所确实对这个领域非常关注，而我们所做的也比打算深入多多了。”他微微笑着，没有看我，只是低头抿了一口咖啡。我有些失望，威尔斯博士比我想象中冷漠的多。他不像我曾在公共场合关注的那样平易近人，实际上他的自传中把他描述为“自大且严苛的不近人情”。我能感觉到他的傲慢和冷漠，那种自信的力量在他周围形成了一种气场，让任何平庸之辈都不敢去僭越去质疑。  
     “抱歉，威尔斯博士，您别误会，我并不是想要打探您的研究进度。实际上我是听斯坦因教授偶尔提起才知道的，我并没有跟任何人谈过这件事。”  
     “哦？你认识斯坦因教授？”他露出一点吃惊的表情。眼睛眯起来看着我，似乎不太相信。  
     “是的，实际上我正在考虑申请他的博士生名额。我四年前通过一个学术采访认识他的，我当时是采访人，为学校写了专访文章，我们还挺聊得来，从那之后一直有联系。”  
     “喔，艾伦先生，斯坦因教授很少愿意与人建立私人关系，不得不说你确实有过人之处。那你打算在量子物理方面深造吗？那与你你之前的专业似乎关联不大？”他露出出饶有兴趣的表情，刚才的冷漠瞬间消散。  
     “是的，我确实对量子物理感兴趣，目前科学界在量子物理方面取得的成绩非常瞩目。我想您一定有预见性的看到了未来发展的趋势才选择在这个领域发力吧？”  
        实际上我对量子物理并不算最感兴趣，但是当我在斯坦因教授那里得知他选择在量子物理领域发力时，我只觉得有些绝望。他跑的太快，我永远跟不上，或者确切的说，我连他的影子也看不见。当我大学毕业选读研究生的时候，他已经因为全力投入到科研所的管理而辞去了教职，我甚至连研究生面试的机会都没有。当我研究生毕业想要去他的研究所应聘的时候，我修习的领域他已经不再招收研究生，只招收博士。我不得不转投他的竞争对手，就此离他越来越远。当我下定决心继续深造博士学位以求能有机会和他一起共事的时候，他却转变了研究与投资的领域，那是我并不擅长的领域，我不知道自己是否有勇气为了他去转投新领域的研究，那可能会把我彻底摧毁。  
        冬日午后的阳光特别温暖的透过转角的玻璃窗落在我们俩人身上。他周身散发着暖色的柔光，黑色的头发偶尔夹着几根白色，在阳光下显得格外耀眼。此时此刻他不在我看过的自传里，他不在我听过演讲的讲台上，不在新闻的报道里，也不在科学杂志的专栏里。他就在我面前，真实，炫目。如果你要问我，这是你崇拜的科学偶像？我想我会说，没这么简单。我大概会用痴迷这个词来形容我对他的倾慕。你会问我，天呐，你是在意淫你的偶像？我想你比较接近真相了。我崇拜他，毋庸置疑，我痴迷于他的存在。我对他抱有幻想，那种对于英雄的幻想与倾慕。我不知道自己是不是喜欢同性，实际上我有过两个女朋友，我对其他男人并没有这种渴望的感情，但我渴望他。我关注我能关注的一切他的信息，甚至向同事的朋友——他的雇员打听他的八卦，我关注他所关注的，我喜欢他所喜欢的，我竭尽所能让自己变得“更好”，以配得上我对他的这种渴望，我不想让自己变成一个笑话，虽然我对他来说不可能是好的存在，因为他并不知道我的存在，我对他来说跟不存在是一样的。  
     “唔，巴里，虽然我不太了解你，但是跟你谈话是非常愉快的经历，我能感觉到你是个优秀的青年，如果你真的对量子物理感兴趣，我很高兴你能加入这一领域的研究，毕竟凭你和斯坦因教授的交情，我觉得你很有希望成为他的门生。如果这样，说不定我们会有机会共事。告诉你一个秘密，斯坦因教授已经同意和S.T.A.R.Lab进行科研合作。在量子瞬移领域我们可以说是强强联合，前景可观。”他戴上眼镜，放松的靠在沙发上，笑着对我说，态度亲昵了不少。  
       我有些羞涩的搓着手掌，表现出强烈的兴趣和受宠若惊的表情，显然我的反应让他满意。  
      “这么说真让我振奋，威尔斯博士，我会好好考虑的，这听上去很棒！”  
      他笑着点点头，表示赞许。  
      “滴……”     

       他的手机响了一声，他低头看了一眼。  
     “哦，是我的司机，他终于修好了错乱的汽车座椅加热，马上要来接我了，我得走了，巴里。”  
       我一时有些惊慌，没料到我只有这么短暂的时光和他相处。恍然之间我好像记起了一件重要的事。  
     “唔，威尔斯博士！等一下，我能不能耽误你两分钟？”  
      他挑了一下眉毛好奇的看着我。  
       我飞快的打开随身旅行箱，翻找着那本书。如果我告诉你我随身带着他的自传，你会不会笑话我是个痴汉，实际上我就是做了这样的蠢事。但此刻我顾不得这么多了，我拿出那本有些翻旧了的他的自传。有些突兀的递到他面前。然后我才意识到我的脸突然变得很烫，我不知道我是不是脸红的厉害，毕竟我从来没做过这种幼稚的事。  
      他有些惊诧的看着我手中的书，“你随身带着我的自传？”语气也十分吃惊。  
     “哦，是这样，我有随身带几本书阅读的习惯，我这次出差时间挺长，所以我带了几本书打发时间，我很喜欢你的自传，所以我……希望你别误会，我没有跟踪你，或者打探你的行程，我不是故意……我没想到能遇到你。我想请你给我签个名……”  
      上帝作证，那一刻我尴尬的要命，我从来没有感觉这么窘迫，这么难为情，甚至语言逻辑都不会组织了，我慌乱的解释这一切只是个巧合，我害怕他会怀疑我的动机，据我了解他是个多疑的人。  
       然而他只是笑了，一边笑一边摇头。他拿过我手中的书，掏出外套内侧口袋里精致的派克笔，翻开了书页。  
      “我没想到你是我的粉丝，巴里，我想说我有点受宠若惊，但我很高兴你把我视作标杆，这是我的荣幸。”他边说边在书的扉页签上了自己的名字，写上了日期。

  


       **哈里森威尔斯** 。

  
      对我来说，这个名字终于不再是镜花水月，它对我来说变得更加真实了。  
      他签完字，突然敏感的嗅了一下。  
     “我好像闻到一股香味？很特别，玫瑰的味道？”他确定味道是来自他的自传，笑着问我。  
       我一下变得更加尴尬了，我想我的脸肯定能滴出血来了。  
     “哦，抱歉，威尔斯博士。我想大概是我姐姐的香水，艾瑞丝前两天借了这本书看，可能染上了一些香水味。”  
     “没关系，巴里，很好闻，我喜欢玫瑰香水，总能让我心情愉悦。那么，再会了，希望我们能有缘再见。和你谈话很愉快。”

     “您喜欢心理学？”我看着他右手上拿着的《行为研究纲要》，脱口问道。

    “你涉猎很广，艾伦先生，没错，罗森塔尔是我很喜欢的心理学家，我一直对开发人的潜能很有兴趣，你知道，人心才是最宝贵的财富。”他眨了一下眼，笑着说。

      他伸出右手和我道别，我用力的和他握了一下手。他手指纤长，手掌温热有力，给我的身体注入了一股力量。  
      我目送他转身走出咖啡厅，消失在窗户外面的街道上。

       如果你要问我，那本书上的香水味是什么鬼？我想我能向你坦白。之前有一次我代表西蒙工业接待S.T.A.R.Lab的合作客人时，我听他的助理讲了他和亡妻的一些事。听说他自从妻子去世后就没有再婚的打算，似乎也没人见过他有公开的交往对象。似乎他是个专情的人。他的妻子生前最喜欢Frederic Malle的Une Rose香水。所以他每年都会买一瓶这款香水，他会把香水喷在一块丝绸手绢上，放在枕边，每晚闻着香味入眠，纪念他的亡妻。  
        我听说这件事后，觉得不可思议，因为我认为他不像这么浪漫的人，我们都知道科研人员更加理智，枯燥乏味，我从没想过他会如此专情甚至有些浪漫。但我还是经不住好奇，去商场买了同款香水想要感受他的喜好。这已经成了我的一种怪癖，我试图寻找和他在这世界上的共同点，比如我知道我们都喜欢大贝丽汉堡的至尊双层芝士皇堡，而且我们都喜欢多加酸黄瓜。  
       当我第一次闻到这种玫瑰香水的味道，我就深深地沉迷了。它如此温柔，高雅，绵长的香甜像一种贴心又若即若离的陪伴，没有侵入感，却存在的强烈。它让人安心舒心的沉溺在它的甜美之中，不自觉地放下戒备，在这温柔中畅游。我喷了一点在他的自传书上，每晚抱读入睡的时候，我想象我的枕边和他的枕边飘散着相同的味道，这给我一丝慰藉。  
       也许你会嘲笑我这样的表现像个暗恋的姑娘，我不置可否。因为我知道他对于我的意义远超过爱慕对象这么简单。

  
     **他的存在对我来说就是恩赐。我感激他的存在。**

**  
**      你没法想象一个失去双亲的孤儿在寄养家庭的生活是一种怎样的艰辛，虽然我的养父对我付出了很多的爱，艾瑞丝把我当成亲弟弟一样关怀。但是这些东西都像舶来品一样，它们也许不该属于我。我无偿得到爱的权利随着父母的去世已然消散。我必须付出加倍的爱去换取别人的爱和关心。我从高中就拼命打工赚取大学的学费，我大学时候一天24小时有18小时是在学习和打工中度过。为了减轻养父的负担，我必须如此。而你们更想不到我为了能读取研究生付出了怎样的代价。

      我本来可能只是个大学毕业后匆匆工作的化验员，毕竟生活的艰辛阻挡着我前行的道路。而现在我有机会在顶尖的研究所工作并取得斐然得成绩，我可以以科研人员的大脑去考虑问题，我有机会见到崇拜的科学偶像并在他面前演讲我参与的研发项目。我有机会在惊鸿一瞥的偶遇中与他博弈商业机密。

     **这一切没有哈里森威尔斯都不会成为现实。他是推动我前行的引擎，没有他的存在我甚至不会奔跑。**

****  
天！没人知道我为了这一刻而负重前行了多久。  
      我花了十年时间奋斗，才能有机会在遇到他时有勇气坐在他对面喝一杯咖啡，聊几句能引起他兴趣的话题。

  


      **他让我想变成更好的人。**

****  
我努力的想与他相配，虽然我知道我永远配不上他的卓越。他像夜空中一颗闪亮的星辰般璀璨，即使有一天他陨落了，他的名字也会载入历史。  
      而我，只是灯光下漂浮的一粒微尘，我在他的肉眼中并不可见。  
      有时候我会想这样的生活会不会太累？我真的成为了我想成为的那种人吗？我不知道，我只知道我现在做到的比我预想的更好。  
      现在，一个如同恶魔般的机会在向我招手。他说我有机会跟他共事，甚至有机会获得他的青睐，不，也许只要能经常见到他，也是莫大的满足了。可是谁又知道我得为此付出多少？ 如果我能有再一次的机会和他坐下来喝一杯咖啡，聊聊学术，或者只是简单的寒暄几句，谁知道我得付出怎样的努力，搭上多少代价才能换来这片刻的幸运？  
      幸运对我来说太过奢侈，我的人生没有捷径。  
      我一口喝下已经冷掉的咖啡，提起我的旅行箱走出了这香味四溢，充满幸运魔力的咖啡馆。希望和绝望同时充满我的内心，但我不知道该做出怎样的选择才不会让自己遗憾。我甚至有些后悔跟他进行了这场谈话，他勾起了我内心更多的渴望，但是我怕最终我空空渴望一场却什么也得不到。

  
TBC


	2. 尘埃落定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 得不到回应的爱是无法被具象的，你不能用任何东西来衡量它带给你的回报。它就像个黑洞，能永无止境的吞噬你投入的热情和感情，你知道那个黑洞绝不会停止。  
> 爱情不是通过奋斗就能得来的，也不是你努力了就会有结果。虽然有时候去努力一次都需要很大的勇气。  
> 而我心中的巴里是有这种勇气的人。所以，一杯咖啡有续。

尘埃落定

 

我和艾瑞丝坐在在吉特斯靠窗的沙发卡座吃午餐，巨大的落地窗外，熙熙攘攘的人群，车水马龙的城市构成了一副别样的风景。这是我们最喜欢的位置，为了抢到这个位置我早早地就来到店里占座，喝光了两杯咖啡后，终于等来了姗姗来迟的艾瑞丝。

“抱歉，巴里，今天跟婚礼酒水供应商谈太久了，我始终拿不定主意餐后酒选哪种。”虽然眉头拧作一团，但艾瑞丝的脸上写满了幸福，连我都被这种幸福的满足感感染了，十分期待她和艾迪的婚礼快点到来。

明天是我的生日，艾瑞丝想要赶在其他人之前第一个把生日礼物送给我。其实，依我看这根本没什么必要，毕竟会送我生日礼物的人只有她和我的养父。

我打开精致的礼盒，一条漂亮领带跃入眼帘。领带是宝蓝色底，上面密密麻麻绣着整齐排列的酱红色小蜜蜂，远远看去，宝蓝色底几乎被红色刺绣掩盖，像是条红色领带了，我注意到这是某奢侈品牌新款，想必价格不菲。

“哇哦！艾瑞丝，它太漂亮了。”我脱口赞叹到，甚至不敢用手去抚摸，生怕把它弄脏。“这很贵吧，太让你破费了。”

“哦，别傻了巴里，只是一条领带而已。它跟你新买的那套深蓝色西装很配吧？”

“没错，瞧，自从你跟艾迪开始筹备婚礼，都没时间陪我去选衣服，我马上就要去新公司实习了，可我不知道该穿什么。不过说起来，婚礼准备的怎么样了？”我一边吃下沙拉里的一块鸡肉，一边问。

“别提我的婚礼了，不过就是那些麻烦事，我现在需要保证每天至少有两小时不用去想它，否则我会逃婚的。”

我被艾瑞丝夸张的表情逗笑了。

“生日快乐！恭喜你进入了一直梦寐以求的实验室工作。”艾瑞丝的高脚杯和我的酒杯碰在一起，发出清脆的叮咚声。

“谢谢。”我的心里感到暖暖的，虽然我是个孤儿，但能遇到艾瑞丝这样的家人和朋友，不至于让我在成长中觉得太过孤独，是难能可贵的恩赐。

但接下来看到她的眼神突然变得比餐桌上的叉子还锐利，我就知道大事不妙，刚想开口转移话题，但却被精明的女记者抢先一步。

“巴里，你都30岁了，你上次谈恋爱是两年之前了吧，我跟爸爸到现在也不明白你为什么会跟帕蒂分手，我们都很喜欢她，她是个好姑娘。你总是忙于工作和学业，虽然我跟爸爸都支持你深造博士学位，但你也把自己用的太狠了，我是说，你该有点私人生活不是吗，谈谈恋爱，旅旅游，让女朋友陪你去选衣服，送给你配套的领带，而不是我。”

艾瑞丝连珠炮似得说完，显然憋了太久一吐为快。

“所以你是因为要结婚了就急于把我这个包袱甩掉是吗？”我装作一脸委屈，试图用玩笑把话题带过。但艾瑞丝不依不挠，继续态度激昂的讨论我的感情问题。

我曾想过把自己内心埋藏最深的秘密和艾瑞丝分享，我想过告诉她我对威尔斯的感觉。尤其在我最终下定决心申请斯坦因教授的博士学位后，我内心那疯狂的分子得意的咆哮，我离毁掉自己的生活又进了一步。这一次我真的能搭上通往威尔斯的末班车吗？

如果我告诉艾瑞丝，我为了能与心中爱慕的偶像共事，担着巨大的风险去一个我不擅长的领域深造，所有的付出可能换不来任何回报；或者告诉她我爱上了一个根本不认识我的人，一个永远也不可能青睐我的人，一个活在我床头枕边自传书里的人，还是个年龄比我大二十岁的男人；如果我向艾瑞丝坦白这些秘密，她会不会认为我疯了？她不可能理解，没人能理解。

我决定把这份秘密埋藏在心底，就像见不得光的碘伏，有些秘密一旦曝光，就会立刻魂飞魄散，连一点影子也不会给我留下。

实际上我已经迎来了我人生中最好的机会。在斯坦恩教授的团队进修一年半后，我因为良好的沟通协调能力被指派为斯坦恩团队与star.lab的项目协调人员。我的导师无论如何不能适应中心城潮湿的空气，那对他的风湿病是严酷的考验，威尔斯博士再三邀请他来中心城小住都被拒绝了。因此我有机会正大光明的被star.lab聘请，作为项目协调员在实验室工作。虽然听上去挺风光，但我知道这份工作没人愿意来做，我的同门，斯泰恩教授的其他博士生都知道这只是个普通运营岗位，不但要做很多基础性工作，事务繁杂又不能接触研发的核心，待遇也不高，很有可能会因为繁杂的工作而影响自己博士毕业课题研究。所以这份工作最终落到我身上时，大家都松了一口气。

我穿着新买的西装，带着艾瑞丝送我的领带踏进实验室，加入我曾经做梦都想成为其中一员的团队。

威尔斯博士在他的办公室亲自接待了我。这一次我们的握手，不再是礼貌的告别，而是崭新的开始。

“艾伦先生，缘分真的是很奇妙的东西是吗？实话告诉你，我对和你的偶遇印象深刻，那个时候我就在想，也许我们之间的故事还没结束。”

威尔斯靠坐在他那充满科技感的转椅上，笑着对我说。  
“虽然这么说可能会让你压力倍增，但我必须表示我对你抱有很高的期望，艾伦先生。斯泰恩教授对你评价很高，他说如果你不能胜任这份工作，就没人能做了。”

我略显羞涩的表示谦恭，表明自己绝对会竭尽全力做好工作。

“我欣赏你的谦虚，艾伦先生。这年头年轻人的谦虚简直是限量发售的绝版唱片，越来越难找了。谦虚是种美德，但仅靠谦虚可不能得到别人的尊重，懂吗？在star.lab，我们鼓励员工自信，大胆，敢于创新，那是我们的核心理念，让你在众人中脱颖而出的秘诀。我希望你能带给我惊喜，巴里。”

他手里拿着一支派克笔，指了我一下，随即又用笑容化解了刚才的严肃。

“相信我，威尔斯博士，我比你更想看到自己的成功。”

威尔斯满意的点点头，让我离开了他的办公室。

star.lab适用的是典型的矩阵式组织架构，以研发项目为中心临时组成的团队比比皆是，但我来到这之后，发现实验室并不像其他矩阵式架构的企业一样，具有双重领导的性质，实际上，项目负责人并没有太多实权。

“威尔斯博士对所有的项目都倾尽心血，他全部自己监管。”我所在的项目部机械工程师西斯科拉蒙神秘兮兮的告诉我，“如果让他知道在这间实验室有哪件事是他不能全盘掌握的，他会发狂。真的哥们儿，我不夸张。”

西斯科看到我吃惊的挑起眉毛，补充道。他是个特别开朗好相处的男孩，年龄比我小却博士毕业两年了，他天才般的大脑让我望尘莫及。但是他真的很喜欢八卦，很多时候不需要我开口他就会滔滔不绝的说起实验室的事情和他们的老板，虽然我有时候会担心他的八卦会害他失去工作，但我非常乐于和他在一起听他说各种威尔斯的故事。

闲暇时间我和西斯科也会一起在我公寓看一些电影，很快我们成了关系很好的朋友。凯特琳——威尔斯博士的秘书与西斯科也是好朋友，她的未婚夫罗尼是实验室的安全工程师，在西斯科的牵线下，我们四人成了朋友，中午的时候我们会坐在一起吃午餐，下班后偶尔会一起去酒吧喝酒打台球。

凯特琳是个身材高挑的美人，我认识她后确定上帝确实是偏心的，因为上帝同时给了她美貌、智慧、财富、爱情，他和罗尼是我见过最般配的一对。

某个平常的中午，我们四个像惯常一样坐在一起吃午餐。

“嗨，你知道吗，巴里，在凯特琳之前，威尔斯博士平均每半年就要换一个秘书，其中80％是自己辞职的。”

黑色长发男孩突然转向一边，“凯特琳，你该给巴里传授一下你的独门课题——如何能让老板不对你抓狂。”

棕发美女挑了一下眉，轻轻啜了一口抹茶奶昔。“很简单，只要把自己变成比他还严重的强迫症患者。或者在他发火前以光速迅速逃离这个地球。”

我被逗笑了，一口没咽下的水把我呛了一下。

“伙计们，我被你们吓到了。威尔斯博士脾气有那么坏吗？我是说，他看上去人很好的样子。”

西斯科嘴里叼着吸管，一副坏笑挂在脸上。

“我就知道你会这么说。”他搂住我的肩膀，继续神秘兮兮的说。“知道吗，你现在可是博士的新宠，你们还在蜜月期呢。你当然见不到他对你发火的样子。”

也许是内心隐藏的秘密让我心虚，我的脸瞬间变得滚烫，我挣脱西斯科的手臂。“你说什么呢，西斯科，拜托，我才不是什么新宠。我只是...你知道这都是看在斯泰恩教授的面子上...”

坐在对面的罗尼突然笑出声，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。“好了，西斯科，别拿巴里开玩笑了。他脸都红了。”

“这有什么关系，巴里是直男，我见过他前女友的照片，一个漂亮的金发警官。说起来你们为什么分手？”

西斯科又开启了八卦模式，我只得想办法转换话题。

“唔，那时候我们都太忙了，没什么时间好好谈恋爱，慢慢就分开了。说起来，我觉得威尔斯博士还是挺开明的，他不反对办公室恋情？”我看着罗尼和凯特琳，有些羡慕得说道，同时也存了一点私心幻想有没有可能我会有机会向他表明我内心的感情。

“吼吼！”西斯科突然诡异的笑了一声。“真是个好问题，巴里。”

凯特琳和罗尼也相视一笑，当然不是那种表达幸福的微笑。这让我有点奇怪，难道我说错了什么？凯特琳和罗尼的关系整个实验室人尽皆知，并不是秘密，威尔斯博士自然也是知道和默许的，而这在一些企业里还是比较少见，比如我之前任职的西蒙工业，就严禁办公室恋情。

“没错，威尔斯博士并不反对办公室恋情，前提是在不影响工作的情况下...”

“等等，凯特琳，我觉得你这个前提说的不够准确。”西斯科打断凯特琳，吸了一口手里见底的饮料，吸管发出卡啦声。

“西斯科！你不要再拿那件事开玩笑了，要是被博士知道你会死的很惨的！”凯特琳皱着眉斥责到。西斯科被凯特琳说的有些犹豫，闭上了嘴。

我被勾起了好奇心，看样子西斯科又要爆出博士的八卦了，我突然有点兴奋，于是暗搓搓的给西斯科点火。

“什么？你要说什么？嗨，没关系的，凯特琳和罗尼显然是知情人，只有我不知道，我发誓我会保守秘密的，你知道西斯科，我的嘴最严了，你可以讲的。”我用手肘碰了他一下，西斯科用审视的眼神看了我一眼，最后点了点头。“你发誓不对别人乱讲这件事，也绝对不能说是我告诉你的。”

我真诚的看着西斯科，“我发誓，绝不告诉别人。”

对面的凯特琳无奈的摇了摇头。

“听着，威尔斯博士默许办公室恋情的前提是——另一方不是他本人。”西斯科一本正经的说道。

我突然感觉有一股气流不受控制的冲出我的气管。刚刚喝下去的红茶被气流喷出了我的嘴，一小部分溅到了我的气管，我严重的咳嗽了起来，脸憋的通红。

西斯科被我的反应下了一跳，不断的拍打我的后背，凯特琳和罗尼慌忙把纸巾递给我。

“抱歉，我没想到西斯科会这么说，这简直太狗血了，我是说，威尔斯博士没有搞过办公室恋情吧，他有吗？”

“哥们你反应也太大了，吓我一跳。这句话有那么让人吃惊吗？当然了，像威尔斯博士这样的人很难想象他会看上像我们这种小职员是吧？”

我点点头表示同意。

“哦，得了西斯科，巴里不知道，你当我不知道吗？你这么热衷复述这个故事还不是因为你跟哈特利的私人恩怨。要我说他的下场也够惨的了，难道你还不能放下过去吗？”

我越来越好奇了，我下定决心把这件事搞清楚。于是我给每个人点了一份咖啡和甜点，确保从西斯科和凯特琳嘴里套出全部细节。

在那之后，有一段时间我曾后悔得知我的好奇心驱使我去探寻的事实。那天之后的晚上，我在实验室加班到很晚，凌晨一点结束工作后，整个实验室空无一人。我坐在电脑前毫无困意，我打开实验室的数据库，输入了威尔斯博士本人的用户名和密码，那是我有一次无意间看到的。

登陆之后我使用威尔斯的权限查看了粒子加速器项目的公开信息，然后我看到了那个人的照片。哈特利看上去比我大不了几岁，可是他之前已经做到了粒子加速器项目的技术负责人，可以说是一人之下万人之上。我看了他的履历，简直堪称完美，一流的求学经历，硕士研究生时期就和导师联合发布了知名的论文成果，博士毕业前获得了两项科技奖提名，曾在NASA工作过三年，出身名门，家族实力雄厚。

“威尔斯博士曾夸他是个天才。但是我得说，有人智商高过头也不是什么好事，这家伙情商欠费厉害，一股子全世界我最牛，你们都是辣鸡的傲娇劲儿，除了老板他谁也不放在眼里。”我回想起西斯科今天愤愤说过的话。

哈特利的照片看上去确实像是骄傲的人，黑色的头发衬的他面色苍白，蓝绿色的眼睛非常有神，哈特利表情严肃，鼻梁坚挺，有些鹰钩鼻，那更加给人一种强势的感觉，他嘴唇薄利，嘴角微微下垂看上去有点忧郁，带着一副圆形黑框眼镜让他减龄不少。

“西斯科绝不是夸张，要知道我和罗尼都是很好相处的人，可是我们俩都快被他气疯了，他曾经想让我们在订婚party当天加班，就因为我们没有请他。罗尼差点揍了他，最后是威尔斯博士出面我们才和解...”

“伙计，我真的不是夸张，你没见过他整天缠在威尔斯博士身边的样子，当然了那个时候粒子加速器是实验室最核心的项目。威尔斯博士也只关注那一个项目，毕竟他为这付出了十年心血呢。但是哈特利实在是太过了，我说难听点他快把自己当成老板娘了。要是威尔斯博士在每周例会中称赞了谁，哈特利能针对他一礼拜。我那时候真的被他整惨了。”

“但有可能哈特利只是想稳固他在团队的地位，这怎么能证明他和威尔斯博士之间有什么？”

 

“他早就出柜了，这是大家都知道的事实。依我看他一定是想在粒子加速器成功发射之后采取什么行动。但是没想到粒子加速器在发射前的关键时刻出现了技术问题，风险评估没通过，威尔斯博士突然宣布终止这个项目。”

“那让哈特利失态了，他和威尔斯大吵了几架，有两次我都听见了，他说威尔斯太过胆小，不敢承担科学进步带来的风险，哈特利把粒子加速器看成了他自己的心血。”凯特琳补充到。

“威尔斯博士早就对哈特利的傲慢自大不满，更不用说哈特利作为技术负责人，项目被迫终止他也有责任，博士警告他他越界了，粒子加速器是星际实验室的成果，不是他的。威尔斯博士让哈特利停职了，这对骄傲的他来说估计是奇耻大辱。也许是受刺激太大，又或者他认为自己遭到了背叛，哈特利对威尔斯博士纠缠的更厉害了。”

“然后有一次，威尔斯博士召集我、凯特琳等几个项目负责人在办公室开会，关于粒子加速器项目终止的善后工作。哈特利突然闯进来，脸色发青的质问为什么不通知他参加会议。威尔斯博士说，哈特利对项目终止善后工作没有积极推动，因此不负责此项工作。”

“哈特利的脸扭曲到变形，他当着好几个人的面大声控诉威尔斯博士。”

西斯科越说越起劲，模仿起哈特利的语气和动作。

“哈里森威尔斯，你是个无耻的骗子！你把我从NASA的重要岗位挖来，说要和我一起开创科学界的新篇章。你利用我的感情，明知道我爱你，为了让安心我留下，你既不拒绝我也不回应我的感情。我为粒子加速器付出了一切，要不是我实际实验室不可能在这么短得时间取得这么大突破。我做这些都是为了你...现在你可以单方面随意终止这个项目而不用给我任何交代吗？”

不得不说西斯科在表演上有一定天赋，哈特利那绝望的语气被他模仿的惟妙惟肖，凯特琳和罗尼都被他逗笑了，而我却怎么也笑不出来，一股寒冷的东西顺着食道流进了我的心里，我肯定那不是我喝下的冷咖啡。  
“他一定是疯了，居然在公众场合说这种话。”我说。“不敢想象威尔斯博士会有多尴尬。”

“尴尬？哥们，这岂止是尴尬。威尔斯博士的脸都扭曲了，从来没人给他这么大羞辱。博士咬牙切齿的警告哈特利不要诽谤他的名誉，他跟他从来只有工作上的关系，如果他敢恣意中伤，他就会把哈特利告上法庭。博士最后叫保安把哈特利赶出了实验室。”

我低头抿了一口咖啡，一时间不知道该说什么，下意识的问到，“哈特利后来怎么样了？”

这次换了凯特琳回答我。

“哈特利后来把威尔斯博士告了，起诉威尔斯博士违法解除合同，还有16项知识产权侵占。但是威尔斯博士好像用他在圈子里的影响力给哈特利制造了很多困扰和麻烦，最后哈特利不得已在庭下和威尔斯博士达成和解。不久之后他就去了瑞士，再也没人听过他的消息。”  
凯特琳的声音中透露出一丝唏嘘。这让西斯科有些不满。

“得了凯特琳，像他这样的人难道不是咎由自取吗？反正我一点也不同情他。要我说博士他根本没错，哈特利本来就是一厢情愿，我从没见过博士对他有什么逾越的地方。你是博士的秘书，你应该比我更清楚。”

凯特琳耸了一下肩膀，“你说的没错，博士就算做了什么，以他的性格也不会给人留下把柄。哈特利只能自认倒霉。”

我皱起眉头不再说话。西斯科问我怎么了，我只说很遗憾你居然不早点把这么劲爆的故事告诉我。

从那天开始我不再翻看威尔斯的传记。对我来说那些熟悉的句子变得像不能理解的外星文字，我每天都能见到他本人，我对他传记的内容倒背如流，可是我对他还是一无所知。

哈里森威尔斯是个怎样的人？这个问题搅乱了我内心全部热切的期望。

我同情哈特利错付的感情并理解他绝望后彻底的离开。优秀如哈特利拉瑟威，也只能沦为他的棋子。

而我恐怕并不在他的棋盘上。

TBC


	3. 【博闪平行宇宙普通人AU】尘埃落定(02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《一杯咖啡》续篇，第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：此篇有Barry与路人一夜情描写。

尘埃落定(02)

艾瑞丝的婚礼如期而至了。作为养弟我参加了她未婚夫艾迪的单身派对。当然我是带着任务去的，盯着艾迪别做出什么出格的事是艾瑞丝交给我的政治任务。不过我很快就被艾迪的那群警察朋友灌醉了，他们偷偷的在我的低度调酒里加了高度酒，三轮过后我就完全醉了。至于我喝醉后干了什么，我只记得在厕所里呕吐，还跟一个男人跳了舞，那个男人黑头发，瘦高个，戴着一副黑框眼镜，不知道我当时是不是把他错认成了别人(当然你们都知道是谁)。其他的事我都不记得了。

很显然艾瑞丝交给我的任务以失败告终。

他们的婚礼非常美，到处是鲜花、漂亮的礼服、金灿灿的餐具，艾瑞丝选了好几天才确定的餐后红酒特别香甜浓郁。  
我作为新娘最好的朋友在婚礼上进行了讲话，成功的把艾瑞丝讲哭了。养父乔更是从头到尾都在抹眼泪，老警探做硬汉做了一辈子，大概这天把这辈子的眼泪额度都用完了。

婚礼结束后我突然感到失落。艾瑞丝的生命里出现了对她最重要的人，她的伴侣，她组成了自己的家庭。乔从警局退休了，他去了儿时的故乡亚特兰大的兄弟家小住，不知道会不会永久在家乡定居。我觉得自己又变成了孤身一人，就跟11岁那年突然变成孤儿一样。  
我向威尔斯博士申请了休假，自从加入STAR.Lab我经常忙的不可开交，一边是实习工作一边忙着自己的博士毕业课题研究，我几乎没有时间可以休息。

合作项目的首次复盘分析开始了，复盘结束后我感觉自己被掏空了。最后，威尔斯总算对我们的工作点头通过，我的休假才得以批准。这时候我对威尔斯自传里某些描述深有体会了，那些冷酷，严苛之类的形容词可不是有意夸张。威尔斯的思维十分敏捷，思虑深远。就像两个人在下棋对弈，你还在踌躇下一部的走法，他却已经排布好如何把你将军。

我既对他感到迷恋，又害怕接近他。哈特利的事情改变了我原本单纯乐观的态度。我对自己的胆小和踌躇感到烦躁，我开始认为这种庸人自扰的感情是毫无意义的，但我又不甘心将他放下。

是啊，怎么能做到放弃自己的感情？每一天，当我在实验室的某处见到他，哪怕只是远远的看到他对人微微一笑，我就无法劝说自己“算了吧。”

10天的假期我飞到英国拜访了在伯明翰的几个朋友。他们带我参观了伯明翰大学的联合储能实验室，请我吃了难吃的炸鱼薯条，带我去泡吧喝酒，还推给我一个年轻的姑娘。我得说那个姑娘很迷人，似乎她也挺喜欢我。但是当天晚上最后的结果是我跟着一个比我年长几岁的男人回了家。他很不错，对没有同性性行为经验的我来说是很好的第一次人选。我背对着他缓慢坐上他的阴茎，他的手温柔的在我的背部抚摸。

“你做的很好，巴里，慢慢来，好极了……”

我努力调整着呼吸，闭着眼睛听着他的声音。

“你太棒了巴里，你感觉怎么样？”

男人的声线有些低沉，语速有些快，没有明显的英国口音，我怀疑他并不是英国人，但我什么也没问，只知道他的名字叫Harry。

“我感觉不错，Harris……”

“是Harry。”他纠正我。

我慢慢的上下动，把他的性器吞下去，吐出来。他扶着我的手臂帮助我动，同时发出愉悦的呻吟。

我闭上眼睛几乎可以想象威尔斯在我身后操我。他的声音跟他的有七成像。当Harry喊着我的名字把我按到床垫上用力抽动，我终于射在了床上并迎来人生中第一次前列腺高潮。

一切结束后Harry几乎立刻瘫到床上睡着。他侧身搂着我，像是相处已久的情侣。但我却无法忍受他的触摸和他贴近我的身体。我小声对他说去冲澡，他随意应承着放开抱着我的手臂翻了个身继续睡去。我起身后穿上衣服，悄悄离开了他的公寓。

凌晨3点，我在伯明翰空无一人的大街上走着，我的脚步在空旷的大街上发出很响的回声。这声音在我心里回荡，好像我内心的空洞被人越挖越深，深的已经看不到底。

“该死！”  
我咒骂着自己，擦掉不知道怎么出现在眼角的泪珠。

我回到STAR.Lab后威尔斯不在实验室。不知道我错过了什么，我向西斯科打听消息。但男孩脸色很不好的告诉我，他也不知道出了什么事。

“威尔斯博士就突然消失了，他以前从来没这样做过，我是说，他是个工作狂，即便出差在外也会留一个魂魄在这盯着我们。凯特琳也不知道他去哪了，博士没有让她订任何机票和酒店，她觉得博士并不是出差了。我是说，如果只是出差了可不会像这样毫无音讯？”西斯科皱着眉头对我说，看上去惴惴不安。

我心里开始发慌，但是我认为威尔斯不像是那种会把自己卷进大麻烦的人，他太过聪明，总是会明哲保身。我需要更多的信息来做出推断。我立刻联系了我的导师斯泰恩教授，向他侧面打听关于威尔斯的消息。我的导师对实验室的现状也是充满惊讶，对我说威尔斯十几天前拜访过他，关于项目下一个阶段推进的融资问题，他们没达成共识。

“我当时认为我们都需要再考虑一下，所以他没跟我联系我以为只是在考虑方案。第一阶段结束后我们都得喘口气，他把我、你，还有我的团队都逼得太紧了。”

老教授一遍抱怨威尔斯的严苛，一边也是满腹疑问。

“巴里你得搞清楚到底出了什么事，威尔斯博士有什么动向你得立刻告诉我，好吗？”

我宽慰我的导师，告诉他不必太紧张。我不希望因为自己的疑虑和多嘴给合作项目带来任何负面影响，或者让威尔斯失去对我的信任，显然后者我更在意。

而接下来更让我担心的是，审计事务所突然进驻到实验室，开始对实验室进行全面经营审计和税务审计。

“这太奇怪了。我问过首席财务官，审计事务所是威尔斯博士委托的。这说不通啊，为什么要在这时候开展审计？既然他能委托审计事务所，为什么不来实验室主持工作？你们看到首席运营官的状态了，他根本搞不定，这个实验室离了威尔斯根本不能正常运营。”

午餐时间，凯特琳小声的在餐桌上抱怨到。我们交换了一下各自打听到的消息，但没有什么有价值的情报。

我在心里揣测着很多可能出现的情形，到最后又全盘否定了。我决定进到威尔斯的办公室找找线索。下午的时候，我趁凯特琳不注意偷偷拿了她保管的那个威尔斯办公室的门禁卡。等到下班后这一层的人都走的差不多了，我拿着门禁打开他办公室的门溜了进去。

我对威尔斯的办公室很熟悉，工作时来过无数次了。他所有的重要书面文件都锁在一个大文件柜里，需要有他的指纹和声控密码才能开锁。我四处翻了一下，又佩服起他的有条不紊，即便可能是事发突然的离开，他的办公室也没有一份未妥善封存的文件。我找不到任何文件线索，更不用提他的电脑了，它不但有双重加密，还有个物理密钥。

我在想一个人究竟有多喜欢秘密才会打造了这样一个密不透风的办公室。

我翻到他的第三个抽屉，里面大多是一些信函，我翻出来检查，发现不过是些交响乐或者歌剧演出票根。我发现他好像很喜欢茶花女，看了三次。我还发现他是个星战粉，他留着所有星战电影的观影票根！但让我不爽的是我发现有几次他是跟别人一起去的，有两张票根被收起来了。  
突然，有一个精致的白色哑光信封吸引了我的注意，因为这个信封不但看上去十分高级，还散发着香味。我打开信封，发现这是封圣诞节晚宴邀请函。但不是来自于官方那种，是私人宴会。邀请者的口吻像是威尔斯亲密的朋友。

“哈里森:  
我邀请你来参加我的圣诞节私人晚宴。我相信晚宴的来宾不会让你失望。请于24日8点到达我的私人会所5层。以及请穿礼服(我送你的领结会很配我的裙子)。”

邀请函是手写，邀请人的花式字体写的非常飘逸华丽。落款是:“爱你的，M.M”。

TBC


End file.
